


Crying

by langsdelijn



Series: Language Acquisition [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby Rosberg, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maternity visit and a crying baby (and a somewhat unexpected solution/conclusion).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

The baby is born in early August, and shows from minute one to be unafraid to make herself heard. He visits on the third day, greeted at the door by a harried-looking and messy-haired Nico. ‘Hi,’ he says, with the forced cheery brightness of someone who is, in fact, deeply exhausted. He takes the admittedly somewhat uninspired gift basket and waves Lewis off to the bedroom while he takes it to the kitchen, where Lewis can just make out an existing stash of other acquaintances’ generic presents. ‘Vivian’s sleeping but you can go in.’ 

He hovers at the bedroom door, feeling a bit awkward at the thought, for long enough that Nico reappears behind him. ‘I said you can go in,’ he chides, reaching past him to open the door. ‘It’s not _weird_ or anything, Jesus.’

‘I was waiting for you,’ Lewis says, before he obediently steps forward into the room. Vivian, even asleep, is propped up on her pillows with her hair fanned out like an image from a storybook—she looks beautiful, he thinks idly, even though he realises she must be at least as worn-out as her husband—with the baby asleep on her chest. Nico must have been worried she would wake up if he tried to move her from her perch on her mother to the cot standing against the wall. It’s clearly where she’s supposed to stay, and still unmade from when they must have got her out of it last, but Lewis supposes he can’t blame him for choosing not to risk the moment of quiet. He could hear her even from his own apartment yesterday, a floor down, because that baby has some lungs on her.

Nico snorts. ‘Of course you were,’ he says, pushing past, and kneels at the bed. Nico gently touches her shoulder, softly calling her name, and Lewis almost feels like he’s intruding, the moment is that intimate. ‘Hey.’ Nico smiles at her when she opens her eyes, and quietly announces his presence to her.

Vivian looks up at him and smiles, broad and bright but just as obviously tired behind it. ‘Hey,’ she greets, and yawns. ‘You’re here.’ She shifts, trying to sit up more fully, and the baby stirs but thankfully doesn’t wake up yet. When she looks back at him, she frowns. ‘Are you just standing there waiting for instructions?’ She pats the other side of the bed impatiently. ‘Sit. Are you this awkward in all these situations or just with us? Or…,’ she pauses and looks at Nico for support, ‘is this some English thing?’

Lewis sighs, and walks around to what must Nico’s side of the bed. Vivian pats it again, meaningfully, and Nico is rolling his eyes at him, still on the floor. Lewis sits, settling himself against the headboard. ‘It’s not an “English thing”,’ he mutters, and politely pretends not to understand when Nico relays the waiting-at-the-door incident to her in German. 

At least the baby comes to his defence, waking up when Vivian laughs. Affronted at this turn of events, she starts crying again. Vivian tries to soothe her, but her attempts don’t mollify the baby at all. ‘She just won’t stop,’ she says through teeth gritted in frustration. ‘I can never get her to stop if she’s not hungry.’

Nico takes her, rocking her and cooing nonsense, to no greater success, and Vivian buries her face in her hands. Lewis, at a loss, sits there not knowing what to do. ‘You try,’ Nico says suddenly, and hands her off to him.

It seems even the baby is stunned into silence at that. She studies him intently, wide-eyed, for a long time.

‘Oh, thank God,’ Nico sighs, joining Vivian and him on the bed. ‘At least she likes _you_.’

He looks down at the baby. She’s no longer interested in him, instead turning her gaze upon her exhausted parents from her position in his arms, but still mercifully quiet. ‘Hello, baby,’ he says, watching her eyes track back to the source of the new sound. ‘Your mummy and daddy need a little rest, hey.’

Vivian and Nico share a knowing look with each other. 

‘What?’ Lewis asks, wise from experience to be immediately suspicious of those two colluding in any way. He shifts the position of the baby so he can rearrange himself on the bed and take up a little less space, and to his surprise she tolerates even this jostling. ‘Good baby, Baby Britney,’ he congratulates her, slyly looking up at Nico from under his eyelashes.

‘Stay,’ Nico practically pleads.

When Nico’s parents visit two days later, Lewis is reclining on the bed with the baby, who is paying the utmost attention to the game he’s playing on her parents’ tablet. ‘It’s funny,’ Keke remarks, ‘I thought the kid would take after you more.’

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much inspired by [this](http://kangeiko.tumblr.com/post/111565726338/your-tags-im-sobbing).


End file.
